


Hunt's End

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, spoiler alert for season 4 ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basira meets Daisy again.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Hunt's End

**Author's Note:**

> This was written some time ago and thought I'd better publish it before they appear in season 5. Enjoy!

The sky is spinning. Basira stumbles down on a patch of wilted grass. Subtle wind blows through the wilderness, disrupting its feigned peace. Pained, she clutches her bleeding side.

The world had Ended. Or Burnt. Submerged. Twisted. Whatever. Most certainly, it was Seen.

“Find me and kill me.”

That was the promise; but Elias’s long con paid out and the Fears thrived, leaving not much of a choice for a human with no particular supernatural powers. The former detective does have a shotgun now, though how effective that might be against her. Against the Hunt.

Against Daisy, she thinks and braces herself for the torture of reality. Leaves crackle from afar. The Fears touched every living thing, did what they do best: scarring the minds. Only, plants don’t have the brains for it. The tree line is as green as ever. The rocks aren’t trembling from an existential crisis. 

Leaves crackle more. Basira lies still; grabs the shotgun and readies her finger on the trigger. The Hunt can be self-indulgent; they become addicted to the high of the chase, and the finish line—while entirely alluring—is both rewarding and ruining; the research on their ritual established that. That’s about the only reason she could put the distance between them so far. 

Probably not anymore. Patience is growing thin. And she does not believe in miracle cases. Either she will kill her, or she will be killed, or they could both go to hell—or is that heaven now and will they be escaping this mess of a universe. The wind blows still; the Hunt smells blood and crouches. 

She does not believe in a miracle. “If there’s even a single piece of you left in there, please answer me. Daisy.”

The Hunt growls—either from confusion or excitement, she cannot know. She sits upright, holding the gun in place. It pounces. She goes into action; measures the distance, feels the wind, and shoots. The moment the bullet hits, the menacing streak of red writhes onto the ground.

Basira had taken something from an avatar of the End. She assumed, even in the midst of all things as humans know it coming to an end, the Terminus would hold leverage to beings that specifically did not want to end. She punched the unmoving statue of a man and took his teeth.

The Hunt must think it should go on, but Basira can see she’s wearing out. Maybe it shouldn’t have been this easy, but it’s not Basira’s fault she’s good. She has done her part.

Therefore it isn’t crazy that she approaches the trembling figure and lies beside the shape. It must be degrading for the Hunt, she thinks and tries to opt for an exhausted consolation. Instead, she reaches for the hand trying to grab her throat and threads their fingers together. 

She was told to run. She remembers. She will not. She will not be Hunted. Then the Hunt will no longer be the Hunt.

The sky is motionless, uncaring. Basira is lying down with her partner, who sacrificed her sanity for her. The wind blows, chasing away the scent of blood.


End file.
